The Beauty And The Beast
by BMiracle17
Summary: Cristie Rydell sempre teve a vida monotonamente normal e perfeita ao lado da irmã e do melhor amigo. Mas tudo parece sair do eixo com a chegada daquele estranho na cidade que aparentemente não está nem ai para ela. Ele acaba capturando sua atenção e a aproximação entre os dois acaba se tornando inevitável... Mas quem é ele afinal? Ela precisa descobrir antes que seja tarde demais.


_THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST_

Prólogo.

_**S**_into nojo de você. Você me acha repulsivo... - Ele disse, o tom de frieza predominando em sua voz.

- Não posso mentir, fera... - Respondi, sem fitá-lo de forma alguma.

- Tudo aqui é em seu comando. - Ele murmurou, aproximando-se novamente com algo em suas mãos e então afastou meus cabelos para o ombro, amarrando habilmente um enorme e luminoso colar de pérolas em meu pescoço. Suspirei pesadamente, fechando os olhos e ele ergueu meu rosto com suas mãos, forçando-me a encará-lo. Abro meus olhos novamente, fitando-o através do espelho. Naquele momento, éramos como uma pintura do séc XVIII, emoldurados pelas grossas flores douradas na borda do espelho.

- Eu não sinto à vontade em meio a toda essa elegância e isso... E eu não estou acostumada a ser esperada. - Meus lábios se contraíram e por um momento, mal pude notar que suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho. - Mas eu sinto que você está fazendo todo o possível para me ajudar a esquecer a sua feiúra.

Ele se afastou, caminhando furtivamente de um lado para o outro por alguns minutos... _Totalmente perturbado. _Minha vontade era de levantar dali e ir ao seu encontro... Eu diria... O que?... Eu tinha medo, mas continuava ali. Me sentia desconfortável com aquela situação mas era apenas uma consequência... Uma consequência de uma escolha minha. Eu queria estar perto da fera, por mais errado que aquilo pudesse parecer e por mais que isso não fizesse sentido algum, eu amava aquela criatura abominável.

Continuou sua caminhada torturosamente devagar e seguiu caminho em direção a porta, parando ali. - Eu tenho um bom coração mas ainda sou um monstro.

_Capitulo Um._

_At First Sight With The Danger._

_**P**_erder coisas conseguia realmente me tirar do sério, principalmente quando o tempo que me restava para encontrá-las era mínimo. Já havia procurado em baixo da cama, nos armários, atrás da estante e até nas coisas do gato. Nada. _Mas aonde é que estavam os meus sapatos!?_ Bufei, atirando-me em minha cama em um ato de desistência.

- Minha nossa, mas o que aconteceu aqui!? - Ouvi a voz provocativa de Riley vinda da soleira da porta e me virei instantâneamente.

- Não consigo encontrar os meus sapatos, para variar. - Respondi de mal humor.

- Hmm... - Sibilou ela, olhando ao redor e então retirou algo de baixo de uma pilha de livros jogados no chão. - E por acaso seriam esses aqui!?

- Ah, não acredito! - Dou um pulo desajeitado, saindo depressa da cama e ela me entrega os mesmos. - Só você mesma para sempre encontrar tudo que eu perco, obrigada. - Digo, sorrindo calorosamente.

- Christine Ann Rydell, sua capacidade para encontrar coisas é realmente admirável, sabia? - Responde ela, soltando uma risada estridente e não posso evitar rir junto com ela. - Ande logo com isso, não quero me atrasar e Jared está me esperando... Ei, você vai tocar hoje?

- Não judie, ok? Você sabe muito bem como é enorme o meu grau de distração e esquecimento. - Digo, enquanto calço os sapatos. - Talvez. Se Daniel aparecer... E quem toca é ele, eu apenas escrevo.

- Ele bem que podia te ensinar, assim você poderia roubar uns beijinhos aqui e ali. - Olho para ela, completamente boquiaberta, em seguida agarro um travesseiro e jogo em sua direção e ela desvia correndo porta a fora. - Só falo a verdade, ele te quer! - Diz ela, berrando.

Daniel e eu somos amigos, melhores amigos na verdade. Nos conhecemos há 5 anos atrás, quando ele se mundou para Connecticut, tornando-se nosso vizinho. O pai dele é empresário e ele músico. Nos demos bem logo de cara e começamos a passar bastante tempo juntos, seja escrevendo, tocando, vendo filmes ou arrastando-o para mais uma das festas sem sentido que minha irmã sempre organizava ''Fogueira Riley", como ela mesma chama. Daniel Burke é bonito, não é o estilo garoto capa de revista, mas apesar disso, é um ótimo amigo.

Marchei em direção ao banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho. Tirei uma escova de dentro da gaveta e comecei a pentear o caos de meus cabelos, após toda aquela bagunça em procurar os sapatos que _estavam bem na minha cara. _Fitei minha imagem no espelho, os cabelos desciam pelos ombros, sua cor sempre indecisa entre o castanho e o vermelho... _Castanho avermelhado_, claro. Os olhos escuros em contraste com a pele pálida e os lábios cheios, até demais para mim... Realmente, eu era muito esquisita e gostava disso. Sorri com o pensamento e fui despertada de meu desvaneio ao ouvir o sooar do _bip _de meu celular, anunciando duas novas mensagens. Abri a primeira, era Daniel. _''Cristie, não vou poder aparecer hoje, quebrei o braço hoje à tarde. Desculpe não poder salvar você hoje rs, mande um abraço para Riley... E desculpas também." _ A segunda mensagem dizia_ " Ps: Não fique chateada comigo." _ Comecei a digitar uma mensagem nova, mas logo recebi um novo SMS informando-me que estava sem créditos. Droga! Espero que ele não pense que não o respondi de propósito... Eu podeira fazer uma visita mais tarde, claro, mas agora não havia tempo para isso. Guardei meu celular rapidamente e disparei em direção as escadas.

_**A**_ quantidade de pessoas que iam nas festas de Riley era impressionante, praticamente toda a vizinhança e o High School havia comparecido, eu me perguntava como ela poderia conhecer toda aquela gente, será que aquilo era possivel? Bom, ela estava ficando famosa por isso. O lugar era o mesmo de sempre, a floresta _medonha_ atrás da escola... Ao menos, era o que alguns diziam. Olhei para as pessoas em volta da lareira assando mashmellows, rindo e contando histórias, só estava faltando Matt com a caminhonete carregando aquela _máquina mortífera assasina de tímpanos _que ele chama de som. Eu certamente iria me retirar nesse momento.

- Ei Sra Burke! - Zombou Riley, chamando e me virei prontamente. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos, ultrapassando um pouco a altura dos ombros e o sorriso perfeito sendo destacado pelo batom nude. Ela era exatamente como toda garota sonhava ser.

- É uma pena não ter travesseiros aqui. Aonde está Jared?. -

- Ninguém precisa chorar, o rei da festa chegou... - Berrou Jared, logo atrás de Riley, passando um dos braços ao redor de seus ombros, em seguida, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. _De onde ele havia saido? _- Oi, Cristie! Vai ficar conosco essa noite ou vai dar suas escapadas com o cara do violão?

- Céus, você não perde uma, não é? Para sua informação, Daniel não vem. Quebrou o braço. - Respondi incrédula.

- Esse seu namorado hein? Vou te contar! Porque tinha que inventar bagunça no dia da minha festa!? - Disse Riley, ainda rindo pela piadinha sem graça que Jared havia feito. - Como esse peste está?

- Ele não é meu namorado, shh... Ele mandou um abraço e pediu desculpas - Retruquei.

- Sem problemas. Diga que eu mandei melhoras, certo? - Disse ela fazendo um gesto de _''Ok'' _com a mão.

Então, de repente, todos ouvem um barulho ensurdecedor de motos e caminhonetes se aproximando, e é claro que cada um ali já sabe de quem se trata... Mattew Anderson. Ele e os outros estacionam seus veículos junto com os demais, deixando uma nuvem de poeira com sua chegada - e claro, devido a velocidade que estavam - , fazendo com que todos tocissem e como sempre, seus carros ocupam cerca de dez vezes mais espaço do que todos que estão ali... Exceto a moto. E foi aí que percebi algo que não havia reparado antes... Tanto a moto, quanto a pessoa a quem ela pertencia jamais haviam estado ali... Ou na escola, ou sequer na vizinhança. Quem era, então? Após todo o caos causado por sua chegada, o motoqueiro misterioso removeu seu capacete, revelando cabelos incrivelmente rebeldes e negros, além de profundos olhos azuis, não só acabando com a minha curiosidade mas... _Deixando-a maior ainda. _Fico ali, parada por um bom tempo fitando aquele estranho feito uma idiota sem ao menos saber o motivo. Tanto tempo, que mal pude perceber quando ele passara a encarar-me, meu subconsciente deu um pulo com o susto e pude sentir minhas bochechas ardendo pelo meu terrível descuido. Ele abre um enorme sorriso, acenando em um pequeno gesto de saudação com a cabeça e eu desvio o olhar na mesma hora. Após um tempo, olho em volta novamente mas não o encontro... _Aonde ele está?_

- Música, finalmente! Aonde os senhores se meteram!? Que demora. - Reclama, Riley correndo em direção ao _abraço modo urso esmagador _de Matt. Estremeci, preparando-me pois sabia que iria ser a próxima.

- Foi mal, gata! Estávamos preparando as coisas e tivemos um pequeno imprevisto na caminho, mas já está tudo bem! - Esclareceu, Matt com um enorme sorriso estampado em seus lábios. - Rydell número doisll! - Berra ele, em minha direção, envolvendo seus enormes bíceps ao redor de minha cintura, rodopiando-me no ar. Começo a rir alto, assim como ele, e Matt me coloca no chão outra vez.

- Você está legal, né? Andou malhando! - Digo, colocando minhas mãos dentro do casaco.

- Ei, o que quer dizer com isso!? Eu sempre fui forte - Diz ele fazendo beicinho e batendo nos músculos como uma criança.- Mas você me pegou, andei malhando sim!

- Matt, não sabia que o Brandon viria com vocês, ele não devia estar em LA!? - Riley pergunta e no mesmo instante, algo dentro de mim entra em alerta. _Brandon é motoqueiro desconhecido, hm..._

- Sim, ele teve... Uns problemas por lá e agora retornou para a banda, mas não é definitivo. - Responde ele, franzindo o cenho.

- Como assim, não é definitivo? Ele não vai ficar no lugar do Richard? - Pergunta Riley, totalmente confusa.

- Riley... É complicado... O Richard sumiu. - Mattew diz com uma expressão séria que eu nunca havia visto antes.

- Sumiu? Está desaparecido? Então o Brandon é substituto!? -

- É sim. Se está desaparecido, eu já não sei...Mas sumiu. Pedimos para o Brandon ficar de vez na banda, mas você sabe como ele é... Não para em um lugar só! - Diz Matt, voltando ao jeito alegre de antes.

Mattew, Jared, Richard e um outro cara, Henry tem uma banda de rock chamada MIYC (Monster In Your Closet). O pessoal da escola adora, na verdade eles adoram qualquer coisa que faça barulho. Eles vivem viajando e volta e meia fazem apresentações aqui e ali, além de ensaiar quase todos os dias no porão da casa de Jared. _Pobres vizinhos..._

Uma melodia vinda da fogueira surge quebrando nossa conversa. Viro-me depressa, é Brandon tocando. Ele ainda está nas primeiras notas, então, sua voz preenche todo o espaço imaginável entre a fogueira e a floresta, e começa a cantar a primeira parte da música. Reconheço prontamente a letra de _We Are Young- Fun, _e de repente, todos também começam a cantarolar junto. Ele é muito bom nisso, nunca erra nenhuma nota e sua voz é simplesmente... _Divina_. Novamente, fico paralisada escutando a voz desse perfeito estranho do qual nunca falei em toda minha vida. Era como em um filme ou até mesmo em todos aqueles livros que costumo ler, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia algo de diferente nele... Não sei se era o mistério por trás de todo o seu trajeto até este lugar, ou seu olhar estreito e penetrante, eu não sabia dizer... Mas por algum motivo,eu sabia que se meu subconsciente pudesse ter berrado naquele momento, ele diria: _"Corra o mais rápido que puder."_

Antes que pudesse perceber, a música havia acabado, e todos aplaudiam fervorosamente. Inclusive a garota sentada no colo de Brandon... A garota que ele estava beijando. Dei um passo para trás, _talvez por decepção!? _Bom, aquilo já estava ficando estranho demais, assim como a festa já estava ficando muito cheia para mim, era hora de sair dali. Peguei minha mochila que estava no banco de trás do carro de Riley e saí despercebidamente, correndo em direção ao rio que ficava na outra parte da floresta.

_**N**_ão sei por quanto tempo corri, mas eu estava exausta. Provavelmente, havia batido meu récord dessa vez, talvez seja pelo medo de percorrer a floresta aquela hora da noite... _Sozinha_. A idéia me fez estremeçer. Girei a lanterna ao redor, procurando pelo balanço de madeira contruído por mim e Daniel nas férias, em seguida, coloquei minha mochila perto do mesmo, retirando meu caderno de dentro dela e começei a rabiscar uma nova letra. Pensei sobre como estava me sentindo naquele momento, poderia ser algo como "Enchanted" de Taylor Swift, _quem sabe? _Sacudi a cabeça negativamente em uma tentativa de afastar aquele pensamento. Agora aquele estranho também viraria motivo de inspiração!? É só o que me faltava. Soltei um suspiro pesado, isso era loucura! Eu mal o conhecia... Não faz nem um dia que o conheci e eu estou surtando dessa forma... Eu tentava escrever e só pensava em olhos azuis, motos e violões.

- Argh, que inferno! - Bufei, largando o caderno sobre a grama_ escura e esverdeada _sob a luz da lua.

Foi então que ouvi um barulho estranho...Parecido como algo ou alguém pisando em um galho seco, ou em cascalhos. O Ruido se repetiu mais algumas vezes, como se a coisa estivesse se aproximando... Mais, mais e mais, ficando cada vez mais pesado e próximo.

- Quem está aí? - Perguntei, levantando-me depressa. Mas ninguém respondeu... O barulho continuou. - Quem está ai? - Insisti e o barulho parou, meu coração batia freneticamente, em ritmo acelerado. Suspirei aliviada e me virei. Havia um enorme lobo encarando-me...Ao menos, parecia muito com um. Podia ouvir-se o som de sua respiração, seus olhos pareciam atravessar-me de uma maneira totalmente assustadora. Engoli em seco e ficamos ali, o medo era totalmente perceptível em cada partícula de meu ser. Cuidadosamente dei um passo para trás e o animal gruniu saltando em minha direção. Corri o mais rápido que pude em direção a floresta, provavelmente batento outro record, o animal me perseguia mas não me alcançava... Era como se gostasse daquilo, de me ver daquela forma..._ Asustada, aflita, alerta_. Olhei para trás, estava sumindo mas eu não diminui meu ritmo, permaneci correndo em máxima velocidade, me virei outra vez... nem sinal dele. Sorri vitoriosa e colidi fortemente com algo, caindo no chão instantemente. _Ai! _Minha cabeça doía e minha visão estava embaçada. Tateei o chão em busca de equilíbrio e algo agarrou meu braço, ajudando-me a levantar. Olhei desnorteada para a pálida e perfeita figura a minha frente, dando de cara com olhos azuis e profundos. - Acho que você deixou cair isso. - Disse ele com um sorriso estampado nos lábios finos, em seguida, entregou-me meu caderno de músicas. - Meu nome é Brandon Carruthers.


End file.
